Bring Me To Life
by Hot Pink Butterfly
Summary: During and after the final battle, Severus reflects his relationship with Harry. Contains lyrics by Evenesence and light slash.


_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

You have the greenest eyes I've seen in twenty years. I recognized you the moment you first stepped into the Great Hall for your sorting. You looked so remarkably like James. Except for those eyes. Eyes wide, reflecting the wonderment and amaze at the wizarding world, just like Lily's had so long ago. Eyes that, years later, broke down the barriers I've placed over the years. Broke them down with without another thought. Right into my core, awakening things that I had thought I had put to rest long ago. You didn't know it then, but I've loved you since that fateful night.

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

You're back for your final year, and I can't believe how much you've changed with the deaths of your godfather and Dumbledore. You've finally lost that heated…emotion…that made you act so hardheaded and idiotic in the previous years. Now you think before you act. It makes a world of difference, yet I'm the only one to really see it. Everyone else still sees you as the savior of the wizarding world, the 'one that will save us all'. They don't see you as the young man you've become. They don't see your faults and weaknesses. They turn a blind eye to you, and have placed you on a pedestal that you never asked for. But I see you for who you really are, and I always have. I've gone out of my way during the past six years to treat you the same as everyone else.  
But yet, I keep finding myself thinking of that night last year, upon the top of the tower, where Draco proved his loyalty to the Dark Lord and cast the killing curse that killed your mentor, our protector. Breaking open the way for the Dark Lord. After Draco and the other Death Eaters left and you fainted, revealing yourself as your cloak slipped off you as you fell. I caught you and performed enervate only to find myself staring into those pure emerald green eyes as they fluttered open again, somehow changing something within me. Unfreezing my barriers as your young, questioning eyes stared up into mine.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

It burns. You know it and you gently rub my arm. 'Go,' you say, with one last press of your lips to mine, 'go and play faithful servant to that evil bastard.' Now I'm here without you, staring right into the eyes of that "evil bastard." He's found out that there is a traitor among his followers, and he's trying to figure out who it is. Don't worry about me. I've been able to fool him of my loyalty for almost twenty years. Occlumency come easily to me. It always has. But behind the shield of thoughts, all I can think about is you. The last kiss, the last caress, that last glance you gave me before I apparated here. You are my reason for living. You proved to me what Dumbledore tried to tell me all those years. That the wizarding world is worth saving from this evil git.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
Darling only you are the life among the dead_

What you've done for me, I'll never forget. You were like the first flower to bloom in a field after a volcanic eruption, the first signs of life in a frozen tundra. Without you, I would still be frozen in the world of hatred I created for myself. But with that first look into my eyes that melted the ice around my heart, I knew that I could not exist as a whole person without you. But you have something you yet have to do. I've known for years that it would come down to this. Since before you were even born and the prophecy was made, it would end up being you that would have the only way to bring down the Dark Lord and free the world as a whole. It was that prophecy that brought me back to Dumbledore, to the light side of the war. It made me into a spy, making me turn off my emotions and bury everything within me, to become an empty shell. Then you came and planted yourself in my ashes, becoming a pain in my side for six years. I can only think of one person that caused more pain in all my years of teaching than you did. But despite your obvious lack of potion skills, I love you. Just the way you are.

_All this time I cant believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
Bring me to life_

As the battle starts, we start side by side. Right now it's just all death eaters, but I know it won't be long before the Dark Lord shows up. He could never resist fighting you whenever he could. He even manipulated you from inside your own mind more than once. He even tried to kill you when you were barely a year old. Just because of what someone predicted. It pains me now to know that it was I who told him what I over heard all those years ago. And then he used that information to kill your parents and attempt to take your life. Granted, I never did get along with your father, and I did despise your mother for being a muggleborn and better than me with a wand. And I admit, I even had a deep grudge against you at first. Not because of who you were, but who your parents were. Every time I looked at you, I saw James, not Harry. You proved me wrong with that first gentle caress of my branded arm. You proved me wrong again the fist time our lips met in a gentle, yet heated kiss. And that first time you looked into my eyes and told me the three words I never thought I would ever hear, I knew I couldn't live as a whole being without you.

The Dark Lord appears and starts throwing curses at you. The whole of our world is on your shoulders. Not only is everyone waiting for you to take down the most evil wizard of our times, but also for us to be together you have to vanquish him. Out of the corner of my eye as I duck a curse thrown at me, I can see you and the Dark Lord taunting each other. I knock out the Death Eater I was fighting and turn to watch you. I see your face flash anger as it tended to during your teen years. I see you raise your wand and watch as a green beam comes out of it and hit s the Dark Lord. I see the smug look on his face as he starts to fall to the ground. He didn't realize that we had tracked down the horcruxes and made sure that each and everyone of them were destroyed. Once he was on the ground, my mark flared up once more before disappearing completely. One by one, the Death Eaters fall to the ground or leave the battle. You fall to your knees and look up to the sky. I make my way around people still battling and reach your side. You look up at me and smile faintly as I kneel down next to you.

"He called Sirius a coward, Dumbledore an old fool," you say. I wrap my arms around you and you lean into the embrace. I hear you chuckle.

"And he called me your slut." You say, looking up at me with those pure emerald eyes. I stroke your unruly hair and press my lips against your temple. He couldn't have been more wrong. You are not my whore. I have never treated you as such. I treat you as what you really are to me. You're the one that brought me to life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Reviews are how authors learn to better themselves! Be kind and leave one! Also, I am not Ms. Rowling._


End file.
